


Historia ama a Ymir

by Elmund9



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmund9/pseuds/Elmund9
Summary: A veces una chica solo quiere hablar de amor.





	Historia ama a Ymir

Eren comía un pan a su lado, masticando cada bocado con lentitud e Historia sentía su corazón latir con rapidez mientras pensaba en como confesar sus sentimientos. Tragó un poco de saliva y finalmente se atrevió a revelar las emociones que había guardado en su pecho desde que Ymir se fue sin ella.

Después de todo no hay nada que quiera más un enamorado que hablar de su amor.

—Me gusta Ymir.

El muchacho a su lado alzó sus hombros, apenas inmutado por la revelación.

—Es tu amiga. Es obvio.

Historia quería golpear su frente (o la de Eren), ¿acaso tenía que escribirlo en letras grandes y doradas sobre la espalda de un titán para dejar las cosas claras? Intentó tranquilizarse por medio segundo, en lugar de ello miró a Eren con ojos furiosos.

—No, Eren. La quiero como Mikasa te quiere a ti: Como pareja. Con besos. Compartiendo cama. ¿Entiendes?

Los ojos de Eren se dilataron y comenzó a toser la comida ante las palabras de Historia, intentando entender esa erratica línea de pensamiento, apenas reparando en el tono irritado de la chica. Ella frunció el ceño ante esta reacción, aunque era la esperada no dejaba de molestarla.

—¡Pero ambas son mujeres!— finalmente, tras lograr tragar saliva, Eren soltó de golpe.

—¡Lo sé! —Historia contestó enojada, pero antes de ir tras la cabeza del muchacho, un miedo recorrió su espalda —¿Crees que nuestro amor esta mal?

Él la miró fijamente durante un buen rato, sosteniendo su mirada firmemente en los bellos ojos de la joven, quizás él estaba recordando a Ymir, que había ocultado la verdad de ser titán durante todos esos años; o los pequeños gestos entre las dos mujeres que indicaban que había algo entre ellas durante la academia; o sobre lo que la gente creía debía ser una pareja (hombre y mujer, no mujer y mujer). Saber en ese momento que pasaba por la mente de Eren era lo que ella más queria y así no tener que esperar un segundo en escuchar lo que él opinaba al respecto.

—Eres una persona que lucha por la humanidad Historia —Eren dijo con resolución- —, jamás pensare que tu amor este mal. Ni el de Ymir hacia ti.

Historia sonrió y abrazó a Eren, sintiendo su corazón palpitar de la emoción. Ahora finalmente podría hablar de alguien sobre lo increible y hermosa que era Ymir.

Cuando una persona esta enamorada no puede esconderlo y quiere gritarlo a los cinco vientos.

O en este caso a un hombre que puede transformarse en un titán.


End file.
